Bulma's Aren't Saggy
by Ultimate Lucy Fan
Summary: One bad remark from Goku lighting Bulma's temper, now Vegeta has to listen to her as she tries to make it perfectly clear just how wrong he is. 36C or 34C she knows there is nothing wrong with how her body has aged over the years. And if Vegeta has a brain he'll show her how fantastic she has always looked. It's hard being married to such a beautiful woman, but Bulma is so worth it


**A/N: Hello again! I know I already did my weekly posting this week, but for me weekends have always belong to Dragon Ball, the shows, video games, and when I first started on this site, fanfics. So in the spirit of that here is the latest of my little one of stories about the Dragon Ball universe After Goku's rather rude comment to Bulma, the Brief couple have a couple things to talk about. Dedicated to the late Hiromi Tsuro who voiced one of the best anime women alive, you will never be forgotten so long as she isn't.**

 **Bulma's Room, Post Golden Freeza Saga:**

"Agh! I can't _believe_ that Kakarot did it to me again!..." Vegeta yelled as he yanked off the tattered remains of his saiyan RIT armor, the white chest plates easily falling off of his muscular shoulders, "...He stole the kill right out from under me...Freeza... _I_ could have killed him this time..." Gritting his teeth together in pure rage at how despite being the most entitled to it in the world, for a third time he had been denied his chance to kill the evil space tyrant, "...First Kakarot destroys him on Namek...then the future Trunks does him in...and now...now I had to stand there and watch him upstage me again!..." Yanking his armor the rest of the way off of his head before tossing it across the room with a _bang_ , the saiyan prince panted, his chest rapidly rising and falling from the stress of it all.

Listening to her husband's conversation, or more like tantrum as she would put it, Bulma was in the adjoining bathroom down the hall fixing her hair, the bluenette having only just gotten out of the shower when Vegeta had stormed in kicking and screaming, "You know, you're not doing yourself any favors getting all riled up like that..." She said, sitting on her makeup chair while she leaned forward towards the mirror, only her puffy pink towel wrapped around her still damp body while she did her best to repair herself after the all the dirt the fight had blown into her hair, "...Goku wasn't trying to steal your thunder...I told you before, Whis took us back in time because Freeza was going to-" The man's much louder voice, at least for the time being, picking back up again, Bulma just frowned as she fell silent again, waiting for him to run out of breath so she could talk.

"...Whis...I know what Whis did...he _let_ Kakarot steal my Freeza kill is what he did!..." The semi naked bluenette simply rolling her eyes at him going on again, the woman went back to getting her hair just the way she wanted it again, how messy it always seemed to get in the shower! "...That fool...I'm sure he did it on purpose too...probably to make me want to train more..." His fists beginning to shake he was squeezing them together so hard, they were quickly starting to turn from pink to red to white from the blood being forced out of them. Vegeta's anger rising as quickly as it had when Lord Beerus had hit his woman, only now it was a strike on him.

He could not feel the pain in his hands though, no, the only feeling in his body right now was coming from the rage beating in his mind, "...That must be it...yes...enforcing a failure so that I have to train again..." The prince's frown slowly turning upside down into a much more maniacal smirk, at least Whis had not truly betrayed him as a master, he had simply given him one more reason to be better. If he had been stronger, faster he would have killed Freeza before he destroyed the planet in the first place. Nodding his head the more he thought about it he was sure, "...Whis is no fool...his training technique reeks of genius...he truly is the smartest person in the universe..."

A loud cough coming from the other room, Vegeta paused, the man then raising one eyebrow up as that annoying sound came out again, a few more seconds passing after it before a pale face topped with an untidy mass of blue hair popped out at him, "...Hey! Aren't you forgetting about someone?..." Bulma said as she centered those angry little cerulean eyes on her husband, said man clearly becoming that much more irritated now that he didn't only have to deal with his own displeasure, but now his wife was ticked off too, and that was WAAAAAAAAAAY worse for himself as well as everyone else than just him being angry was, "...You _know_ you're married to the smartest person in the universe, right, Vegeta?..."

The man stopping right where he was, he simply stared back at her while she glared at him, her angry blue eyes meeting his ticked off dark ones, finally, after several seconds, be blinked, "...Ugh...fine...yes you are smarter than Whis, Bulma..." Giving in to his better, and wiser half, Vegeta turned away from her as the towel clad lady leaned back into her bathroom with a high pitched cheer of victory. Shaking his head from side to side he simply couldn't believe such a weak woman was bossing him around these days. Then again though, perhaps if the bluenette hadn't had her towel on during that last exchange he would have gotten it a little better; it had been a long time since he was home with her like this after all...

"...Damn, if my life hasn't become some kind of farce..." Crossing his arms over his chest now, the saiyan male reached behind his neck to start unzipping his battle suit, the gray material clinging to his sweaty body as he pulled it down over his shoulders, "...At least Kakarot has it worse than I do...heheh..." That smirk of his only sliding up one side of his lip now, Vegeta took a quick peek into the bathroom, his eyes quickly beginning to run up and down the scantily clad bluenette sitting on a makeup chair within, "...His woman isn't anywhere near as _sexy_ as my mate does..." His dark gaze lingering over every ounce of bare skin Bulma was showing off, they strayed a particularly long time on the small valley of cleavage bubbling up at the front of her towel before sliding down to rub along her bare smooth legs, "...Yeah...a victory every time I fuck that woman's body..."

Lingering just a little longer than he probably should have across her remarkably alluring curves, Vegeta had to duck back into the master bedroom at the very last second, his eyes just barely missing Bulma's towel sliding down a little more to reveal more of the bouncy valley he knew was hidden away when the woman went to look out at him, "...Oh yeah, speaking of Goku!..." The bluenette pipping up again, Vegeta let out a sigh of relief as he just barely made it out of sight in the nick of time. The man bending forward to continue pulling down his battle suit, although now it had become tighter, particularly in the frontal area after ogling his barely clothed wife, "...What the hell was up with him calling my boobs _saggy_ the other day?!..." She said, although at this point the last thing her saiyan husband really needed to hear was the scantily clad woman he loved talking about her own 'boobs',

"...They're not saggy at all! I'll tell you that!..." Her messy blue hair moving around her face moving around her face as she sat back down in her seat again with a huff, the woman crossing her arms over said boobs as she stared at the mirror, "...If anything, Chi-Chi's are the saggy ones! She may be a little younger than I am, but she was never as perky!..." The sounds of her makeup chair moving back against the tiled floor of the bathroom grating against Vegeta's ears, she still wasn't done yet, although he was better off not seeing what she was doing, "...See? Even in my towel they don't look _saggy_! And more was showing when he saw me!..." The bluenette furrowing her eyebrows as she thrust her chest out in front of her while she looked back at her reflection, the cleavage formed by her breasts being pushed up together the epitome of perky.

Closing his eyes the longer this went on for, Bulma constantly going on describing her tits was really getting to him… The saiyan prince bending over to pull his gray battle suit the rest of the way down his body, he stood back up again, only now the effects of her words were much more clear than ever, "...Errrgh...woman..." Growling as much for her to stop as at the growing frustration sticking out like the throbbing pillar of masculine arousal that it was, while he stood there in front of the bed, his saiyan hormones reacting to every word Bulma said, "...Agh...Woman..."

His cock aching to savor the soft heat of female flesh, she just kept on going again, and again despite his low warnings to shut up already and leave him to subdue his hard on the old fashioned way. Fighting always was the ultimate aphrodisiac for saiyans and between fighting Golden Freeza at Super Saiyan Blue and all of this pent up rage, he felt like he could fuck her until the haughty bluenette's screams could be heard from Lord Beerus' world. But then as pleasurable as that was he would have to put up with her intolerable teasing for the next week afterward, oh how she _loved_ rubbing it in whenever he grabbed her and made hot sex to her all night. It would be just like those seven days of hell he'd gone through before only now he was fully aware she would actually walk into the gravity room wearing nothing at all.

"...I don't know what he thinks he's talking about!..." Bulma went on though, ignoring Vegeta's silent pleas for relief. Small hands pushing the top of her towel up, she frowned even more as her girls bubbled up in front of her, the pale white flesh turning pink the more she squished them together, "...I'm only thirty nine anyway...they wouldn't sag already..." The bluenette's movements apparent to her husband even while he was in the other room, Vegeta grit his teeth together as all he heard was his wife's plump squeezable flesh bouncing around while she talked about how great they looked.

His fists clenching together tighter and tighter by the second, the prince gulped, his cock pulsing with desire, "...My butt is still pretty tight...so I don't think my breasts have dropped at all..." Saiyan hearing _really_ not doing him any favors at all at this point, he could hear everything as she described it, the sounds that came from a woman's body being touched... _massaged_ was more erotic than watching it could ever be, "...That damn, Goku...making me doubt my own body...Roshi, Yamcha...they'd still kill to see me topless again..." Gulping at the references to men, one on accident and the other while in a relationship seeing her nude body, the saiyan prince's body was shaking with the carnal ache. There was no way his hand would ever calm this flame now...to get it all out, he needed a woman...he needed... _Bulma..._

Vegeta taking in a deep breath, he opened his eyes, the man turning around as he started marching at a quickened pace towards the master bathroom, before his wife, that woman who had done this could do much more than turn to face him, he was on her. One hand grabbing the front of her bath towel, Vegeta suddenly yanked it clean off her body, the pink fluffy material pooling down around her ankles as she stood there staring at him. Her husband taking a moment to run his eyes up and down her curvy, naked, damp body, he grinned as hew saw just how much a good feel was going to help them her, "...No, Bulma...your boobs don't look saggy..." That trademark grin of his growing at the full frontal view his naked wife was giving him as she didn't even attempt to cover up, it was time to help himself now.

The bluenette's cheeks lighting up a dark shade of red when she felt the head of his burning cock rub against her cool thigh, she let out a soft, deep moan as he wrapped one tanned hand around a perfectly perky thirty four C, "...And they don't _feel_ saggy either..." The sounds of several bottles of perfume and makeup scattering across the table as suddenly their owner was pushed up onto it. Vegeta licked his lips, the nude man letting out a hearty groan of his own as he cupped each of his woman's pale globes in his palms, deftly molding them around in his hands before giving them a tender squeeze, relishing in juggling her fan favorite assets now that they belonged to him, "...Nope...Bulma's boobies aren't saggy at all..."

 **A/N: I honestly don't know what Goku was looking at, but the man must be blind, either that or comparing Bulma directly with her teenage self, which really, there's going to be some change over the years plus one kid. The anime shows more than enough though for the viewers to know the loud mouth hero was very wrong, and that Vegeta, is in fact _very_ lucky every night he takes that beautiful bluenette to bed. This fic exists for the obvious reason, to give a small homage to my oldest favorite character throughout all of fiction. Bulma Brief is an amazing personality, an unimaginably smart mind, and possessor of one of the sexiest bodies known to anime. Plus, throughout three series of Dragon Ball, and one non canon one, she only keeps getting more beautiful every time we see her. I don't know what Vegeta ever did to deserve her; maybe he blew up an evil planet on accident?**

 **Originally there was no plan to close down my previous poll until a week from this Monday, but really, I get it, it's a blow out. The person I'll be writing in my, for now, one Nami oneshot will be Luffy! One Piece fans stay aware because when I at last get to writing it that will be the pairing for when all the fun starts. The next poll is up, and is on my profile page, I am asking, _'Which DB Super Girl is the Hottest?'_ So go on over to my profile page and use your two votes and let's find out what the people think! And as always, if you enjoyed this little story, please let me know with a _REVIEW!_**


End file.
